Spectrobes:Jenseits der Portale
Spectrobes: Jenseits der Portale (jap. 超化石モンスターバトル ゲキトツ・ギャラクシー; Super Fossilmonster Kampf - Galaxy Clash) ist ein 3rd-Person Action-RPG des Entwicklerstudios Jupiter und wurde erstmals von den Disney Interactive Studios 2008 für den Nintendo DS veröffentlicht. Spectrobes: Jenseits der Portale ist das erste Sequel zum Erfolgsspiel Spectrobes. Hierzulande erschien es am 27. Februar 2009. Plot Nach dem ersten Sieg über die Krawl herrscht einige Monate Frieden in Nanairo. Dieser Frieden wird jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als der Spectrobe-Meister Aldous vom Hochkrawl Maja entführt wird. Noch schlimmer wird die Situation, als mysteriöse Portale im Nanairo-Sternensystem auftauchen, mit denen die Protagonisten Rallen und Jeena erstmals in andere Sternensystem reisen können - und die Krawl wieder nach Nanairo. Nun müssen Rallen und Jeena mit Hilfe vieler neuer Spectrobes und einigen Dunkel-Spectrobes durch das halbe Universum reisen, um Aldous zu befreien und die Krawl unter ihrem Anführer Krux zu vernichten. Gameplay Das Gameplay in Jenseits der Portale unterscheidet sich nicht wesentlich vom Vorgänger - Wie immer wird in erster Linie Rallen gesteuert, doch in manchen Sequenzen übernimmt man die Kontrolle über Jeena, mit der man diverse Rätsel lösen muss. Zwar sind diesmal nur fünf Planeten des Nanairo-Systems (Meido und Himuro ausgeschlossen) erreichbar, aber in verschiedenen Mini-Games kann der Spieler auch völlig neue Sternensysteme mit eigenen Planeten besuchen. Insgesamt gibt es zehn Planeten in vier Sternsystemen und drei Portale dorthin. Portalspiel Während dem eigentlichen Spiel kann man, um in andere Sternensystem zu reisen, ein Minispiel mit Highscore bestreiten, in dem man den Kreuzer von Rallen steuert und Asteroiden ausweicht. Es gibt auch einen Warpknopf, um das Spiel manuell zu überspringen. Schiffsteile An der Buchtstation bei Kollin kann der Spieler verschiedene Techniker ansprechen, um den persönlichen Kreuzer mit Zusatzteilen auszubauen. Diese Zusatzteile bestehen aus ausgrabbaren Mineralien: Titanium, welches wie einige Metallschichten aussieht, Metalium, welches das Aussehen eines Meteoriten mit fließenden Energieströmen annimmt, und Marble, das die Form eines blauen Strahls annimmt. Neben Aspekten der Ästhetik beeinflussen die Schiffsteile auch die Leistungen im Portalspiel. Der Kreuzer besitzt automatisch drei Jetteile in jedem Bauareal. Feldkämpfe Rallen kämpft ausschließlich außerhalb der Krawl-Vortices gegen den Krawlstaub. Er kann dazu sein Schwert für Nahkampf-, seinen Blaster für Fernkampfschaden und seinen Handschuh für Paralysierung nutzen. Seine Erfahrungspunkte bezieht Rallen aus der Anzahl ausgelöschtem Krawlstaubs und bei steigender Erfahrung erreicht er einen neuen Level, was ihm eine bessere Ausrüstung ermöglicht. Krawlstaub wird stetig aus den Krawl-Vortices geboren. Vortexkämpfe Vortexkämpfe werden innerhalb eines Krawlvortex ausgetragen, indem Rallen den Strudel betritt. Innerhalb der Vortices kontrolliert man einen von zwei offensiven Kampfspectrobes, dieser kann durch Drücken des X-Knopfes selektiert werden. Um einen Vortexkampf zu gewinnen, müssen alle Krawl darin besiegt werden. Spectrobes können mit verschiedenen Attacken angreifen, standardmäßig ist es ein gewöhnlicher Tackle mit dem Körper. Wie im Vorgänger kann man aber auch Spezial- und Komboattacken ausführen, indem man durch Angriffe eine Ladeanzeige auffüllt. Wie alle Spectrobes besitzen nun auch die Krawl eine Eigenschaft (Corona, Aurora und Flash), die Schwächen und Resistenzen bestimmt und somit einen Vorteil der eigenen Spectrobes ermöglicht. Nach einem erfolgreichen Kampf erhalten alle noch kampffähigen Spectrobes Minergie, der Spieler Gura und ggf. ein Item. Ausgrabungen Auch Ausgrabungen sind übernommen worden. Der Spieler kann sowohl Mineralien, Spectrobes, Kuben als auch mysteriöse Steine aus dem Terrain bergen. In bestimmten Terrains können neue Ausgrabungswerkzeuge zum besseren Graben benutzt werden, bspw. ein Feuerbohrer in Eisflächen. Außerdem kann man perfekte Grabungsleistungen erzielen, deren Fossilien u.A. stärkere Spectrobes hervorbringen. Spectrobes Zusätzlich zu den 73 Spectrobes aus dem ersten Teil enthält Jenseits der Portale weitere neue 112 Spectrobes. Außerdem kommt eine neue Gattung hinzu: Dunkelspectrobes. Diese Spectrobes sind optisch her bloß eine schwarze Version ihrer normalen Gegenstücke, aber weitaus stärker im Kampf. Die Geos und damit die Ultimativ-Spectrobes aus dem Vorgänger sind ebenfalls noch vorhanden. Charaktere Es wurden alle Charaktere aus Spectrobes übernommen, hinzugekommen sind die Hochkrawl: *Krux *Maja *Jado *Gelberus *Gronos Wi-Fi Additional zu den Download- und Upload-Funktionen aus Spectrobes besitzt Jenseits der Portale noch den Wi-Fi Kampf und Wi-Fi Markt, welche ein Replik auf die Kritik, Spectrobes Multiplayer-Funktionen seien nur spärlich, sind. Man kann jeweils gegen einen Fremden oder gegen einen Freund antreten. Im Falle von letzterem benötigt man wie für andere Nintendo Wi-Fi Spiele auch den Freundschaftscode des Anderen. Jenseits der Portale besitzt auch den Wi-Fi Markt, auf dem man seine Spectrobes mit eigenem Preis verkaufen kann. DGamer Spectrobes: Jenseits der Portale ist eines der ersten Spiele der Disney Interactive Studios, welches kompatibel mit DGamer ist, einem Social Networking Service. In-Game Auszeichnungen und Leistungen werden bei diesem auf einen Account transferiert, für den dann "Kostüme" freigeschaltet werden, mit denen man seinen Avatar ausschmücken kann. Rezeption Spectrobes: Jenseits der Portale wurde generell sehr gut bewertet, mit einem hohen Satz an Verbesserung gegenüber dem Vorgängertitel. Ein Hauptkritikpunkt war die nicht einstellbare Kamera. Die Veränderungen im Kampfsystem als auch die von 2D auf 3D stark aufpolierte Grafik wurden einstimmig gelobt. Auch die ausgebesserten Möglichkeiten im Grabungssystem fielen auf, so sind z.B. mehr Werkzeuge und Terrains gemacht worden. Externe Links *Offizielle Seite *IGN Seite zu Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals (englisch) Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:Spiele